Misunderstandings & Traps
by carolina-28
Summary: Merlin is a high school student, best friends with Morgana, and confused regarding a certain head boy. Plotting, matchmaking and confusion abound. Modern AU. SLASH. Merlin/Arthur
1. Mixed signals

Slash Merlin/Arthur

Rating: T (pretty tame)

Un-beta'd (offers welcome) one of my very first fics

*****

Merlin dropped his gaze downwards, to focus on his worn trainers and then noted the rest of his equally pitiful ensemble. If _only_ he didn't have to attend a school where the majority of students seemed to have the highest quality of whatever they owned. When Merlin considered the hours his mother would work and the hard graft she never complained about, he could never seem to bring himself to mention his need to have necessary items replaced. She was employed in the local government office, but in a menial job, which was poorly paid.

His trainers, that he was again looking at in disgust, were torn at the side allowing in water from the few puddles he forgot to dodge. It was useless to get upset about material things, Merlin knew this and yet he couldn't help the wistful looks he often gave the new brand of trainers that were currently out in all the best retailers. They promised lightening quick speeds that only enhanced what you already inherently possessed yourself and as a track runner this _really_ appealed to him.

"Hey loser!"

Merlin stiffened, with a sinking feeling that swiftly overshadowed something as suddenly trivial as an item of footwear.

Continuing to walk over the playing field, as if oblivious to that shout, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder to swing him around. Before he realised what had happened his arms were being held behind his back, whilst another boy, whom he only recognised vaguely, pummelled him in the stomach. Closing his eyes and imagining himself elsewhere was proving difficult as the first boy, who unfortunately he was acquainted with, was kicking the back of his legs to get him to fall to the ground.

If only he could use his ma…

"_Hey_, you lot what are you doing over there?"

The stern voice, interrupting Merlin's thoughts, was so commanding that at first he believed it had to be a teacher.

He still couldn't see clearly, but he felt the boys release him and then as his vision cleared he saw Mordred with his gang of followers run towards the path that led back to the school building.

Lying on the ground, the only part of the man in his eye line were his feet and giving the top of the range trainers a disgruntled look, Merlin accepted the strong hand that pulled him to his feet. It wasn't a man at all, or not _quite_ yet anyway, Merlin looked his fill and couldn't help feeling impressed and also as if he should know him somehow. He was well built with shoulders that would make a rugby player weep with envy, slightly over long silky blonde hair and piercingly blue eyes which were lit with _interest?_

_  
_"Are you feeling okay?"

The stranger sounded and appeared concerned about him, something that Merlin wasn't used to experiencing from many people.

"Do you know any of the names of those little fuckers?"

Merlin was taken aback, he hadn't expected such language from someone so well dressed and spoken. Hastily brushing the dirt and grass from his jeans and t-shirt, Merlin glanced up at him, God he was tall. Shaking his head in the negative he turned to leave and head back to class and was stopped by a disbelieving chuckle.

"Don't I even get a thank you?"

Flushing, Merlin twisted back to offer his hand and a muttered apology.  
_Really_, he _was_ grateful, but he just wanted to forget about this particular incident until the next inevitable one occurred.

Solemnly the boy shook his hand, with the slightest twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"Let's hear it then..."

Confused, Merlin just looked at him, hear _what_?

"Your name you clot, answer quickly before I think those gits really did some damage."

He smirked in a condescending fashion.

"Or are you like this all the time?"

Merlin almost pouted, then with a stubborn tilt to his chin answered reluctantly, unsure why he felt so defensive, especially as the boy had helped him.

"Merlin...just Merlin."

"Well, Merlin, pleased to meet you."

A charming smile then…

"I'm just Arthur."

Oh God I really am a clot, Merlin groaned inwardly. It was bloody Arthur Pendragon, only the head boy if you don't mind, standing in front of him smiling down at him. He probably thinks that I have a few screws loose, this couldn't be happening.

Merlin had only joined Camelot Academy a few months previously and was still trying to become familiar with all of the faces of the students in his year, never mind those in the top form. Arthur was two years above him, infamous for his luck with the ladies and an all round great student. He was also heir to a billion dollar Oil Company that his father owned and ran from America.

I have to get out of here. Merlin scanned the area for a familiar face who could rescue him. He didn't know why he wanted rescuing only that the nervousness and dizzy feeling was becoming stronger the longer he was in Arthur's company.

He seemed to realise this and was looking at Merlin carefully from under his lashes not saying a word with a smirk firmly in place.

Well obviously the Good Samaritan has now gone; Merlin huffed to himself, finally, with a sigh of relief catching sight of Morgana sitting at a lunch table further up the field.

"Gotta go."

Running off quickly he raced over to where Morgana sat, surrounded as usual by fawning admirers and looking extremely bored with them all. Her enchanting smile lit up her face when she saw Merlin though. Reaching over to press her lips to his ear she hissed urgently and impatiently.

"Quick, get rid of them please, if you don't I may just do some serious harm to my cuticles and you know I hate that."

With a smile, because he knew how kind hearted she was underneath the fierce exterior, Merlin reached in for a kiss.

"Thanks, Merlin."

Morgana gave him an affectionate look as the group scarpered,

"It's a shame that we don't..."

She trailed away leaving it unsaid, but they had discussed this before.

They were best friends, had been since nursery and yet there wasn't a single spark of attraction there at all. Even when he had moved away from Camelot when he had turned five years old, only to return a teenager of sixteen, their friendship had remained purely platonic. It was funny how often life was like that, Merlin considered, you fell for the people who treated you like dirt, but had no sexual connection with the ones you could relate to in every other way.

"Don't look now, but a certain Pendragon is currently burning a hole where we stand."

Morgana's excited squeal irritated him for some unknown reason and reminded him of what an idiot he had been.

She had been boring him to tears for weeks on the subject of Arthur's friend Lancelot and was keen to get in with his gang, to get closer to the man himself.  
Usually she would have gone for the kill, but both she and Merlin knew of Lancelot's shy nature and she was trying to go gently for once.  
Merlin found it kind of endearing.

It was true; Arthur was glaring over at them both with an aggrieved look on his face, almost of disappointment. As Merlin watched though, it rapidly turned into one of resolve.

Great, he thought, that's all I need, another man after Morgana...

_Across the field however..._

_  
_Great, that's all I need, he's straight and has a girlfriend.

Arthur pondered on what to do, and then a grin lit his features. No there had definitely been an attraction there and he was damned if he was passing it up.  
He knew that Morgana, or whatever her name was, seemed to have a thing for Lance, so maybe he would just have to influence a few changes in relationships to ensure his satisfaction.

Watching the wary glance Merlin was sending his way; Arthur spun around and smiled with anticipatory glee.

*

"Merlin, wait up, what's your hurry?"

Morgana quickened her step, attempting to keep pace with her friend and scurried down the corridor in his wake.  
Being Morgana, she did so in an elegant fashion.

Merlin really was acting _most_ peculiarly...even for him. He had stared over her shoulder for the remainder of their lunch break, clearly not listening to a word she had been saying. If it had been any of her other friends, she would have put it down to boredom at yet another Lancelot centred discussion.

Well if you could call it a discussion if only one person was talking. Morgana knew she could drone on a bit, when it came to that mouth wateringly tasty topic.

_Concentrate Morgana!__  
_  
Yes, _well..._

She also knew Merlin though and he _always_ made time to listen. Morgana frowned; something must really be bothering him if he was acting so out of character.

Morgana's face softened as she thought of Hunith, who was like a second mother to her and was the reason for Merlin being the adorable person, he was. For some unfathomable reason he objected to her using endearments such as adorable, cutesy - pie, sweetie and the rest, but heck she couldn't help it and was it her fault that he was _the_ definition of those terms?

He was _still_ marching ahead paying no heed to her calls; Morgana decided that she was going to have to take drastic action in order to capture his attention.

"Merlin Theodore Kirk David Solomon Emrys, would you _fucking_ well stay still for _one _bloody second!"

Morgana, ready with an innocently questioning look, watched as he spun round to check who was standing nearby and proceeded to blush in the most endearing way. She had succeeded in her goal though and let herself be dragged away and pulled into a room that was no more than a cupboard.

The beginnings of a smile reluctantly pulled at the corners of his mouth and deepened until his high cheekbones were pushed into greater prominence by a fully fledged grin.

"You really are the limit Morgana, you know fine well that I don't have any middle names and are you _trying _to give me a heart attack with the swearing, since when did such profanity spill from thy lovely lips."

Merlin knew that by mocking her upper class accent and privileged upbringing he could make her lose her temper. He had lost track of the number of times he had succeeded and then sat back to watch the fireworks.

Morgana liked to believe that she was one of the hoi polloi and _did_ genuinely lack any airs or graces. Suggestion otherwise could guarantee an explosion as Merlin had discovered and enjoyed provoking. In return Morgana would gleefully attempt to bring that delicate shade of pink to Merlin's ears, usually by creating public spectacles with him at their centre.  
Whenever he rose to the bait, she proceeded to laugh delightedly, which, Merlin considered ruefully, was each and every time.  
In fact right now was a perfect example.

However, Morgana wasn't to be distracted from what she was determined to discover.

"Something is bugging you and I want to know what!"

Typical Morgana, he rolled his eyes at her and away as she continued to eye ball him with that gimlet stare.

They were so different in some ways and he was sure most students at Camelot Academy found their relationship confusing. He had caught several people staring bemusedly at them as they passed by, craning their necks for a better look. Hmm... That might just be the male half of the population straining for a better look at Morgana. It was true though, that their friendship was a source of mystery to some, especially as he was probably the poorest student to attend and Morgana one of the more affluent. That wasn't an issue for the pair though and they found a genuine pleasure in each other's company.

An impatient sigh from Morgana disturbed his stream of consciousness and re- focused his attention back to considering a reply. He knew Morgana too well, to think she would just let her question go unanswered and to be honest Merlin was unsure himself what was wrong.

He recalled the increasingly tight feeling in his chest as he had watched Arthur turn and walk in the opposite direction and told himself insistently that he had just been shaken from his encounter with Mordred. He didn't even acknowledge to himself that his eyes had been drawn to the tightly fitted denim that sat at the top of strong calves and well muscled thighs...

God no... He couldn't let his mind wander down that road. Arthur was straight, if his reputation was anything to go by and besides he was way out of Merlin's league in practically every respect. Anyway, Morgana had obviously caught his eye, the fierce regard and determined look signalled a man preparing for the chase.

"Honestly Morgana it's nothing important, I have a lot of stuff on my mind but no more than usual."

The vagueness of this statement had the effect of raising Morgana's eyebrows disbelievingly but she had seen the flare of confusion in Merlin's eyes and decided against pressing the issue.

Merlin grasped that he was being let off the hook for now and allowed her to loop her arm through his and lead him from the room.

Morgana glanced at her watch then gasped.

"It's almost a quarter to two; we had better hurry to make our next class."

"Since when were you in any rush to get to chemistry?"

Merlin smirked, knowing full well the reason for her eagerness and glad that the focus was now away from him. He was even more amused to see a blush rise to settle in her cheeks as she attempted to ignore his comment and pretended interest in her mobile phone.  
Pay back was a bitch.

"It couldn't possibly have anything to do with a certain senior student, name beginning with L, assisting Professor Watkins in class for the remainder of term, could it?"

The hint of pink took on a deeper hue and hitting him with a sharp elbow she hurried into class.

With a chuckle Merlin followed suit.

*

Arthur watched as they both entered the classroom and produced such an alarming frown that a younger lad, who was passing, took one look and picked up speed. What in the hell had been going on in that blasted cubby hole, for Morgana to be blushing and Merlin to be appearing so delighted with himself? He had felt like a stalker as he had followed them both indoors, then from a discreet distance down the corridor, before watching Merlin pull the hussy out of sight.

What was it about him that appealed; Arthur just couldn't answer that out right. He was beautiful in an ethereal way, a pixie face which was finely boned with such high cheek bones he would be the envy of any woman. His build was slight, definitely not enough meat on him and he was as fair in skin as he was dark in colouring. Ok, so maybe he _did _have inkling as to why he was so obsessed.

Arthur felt as if he had been hit by a lightening bolt, that very first apprehensive peek from glistening blue eyes had done what no girl at Camelot Academy had managed to achieve…the mighty Arthur Pendragon was head over heels.

Arthur considered just walking up to Merlin and grabbing him but decided against it as an option. No, he had to be more subtle, he was unsure how serious the relationship was between the pair and he couldn't sabotage his chances. Arthur was nothing if not ruthless, extremely determined when going after what he wanted and patient when required.

An idea formulated in his head that had his hunting instincts aroused. He decided to plan more thoroughly and then lay his trap.


	2. Playing games

_A day later..._

Arthur leant against the wall, pretending that he was unaware of the giggling and muffled voices to his right. A group of girls, he estimated that they could only be about sixteen, were covertly watching him and whispering excitedly amongst themselves. A long suffering sigh escaped him. Several eager eyes immediately fastened on the cleanly cut, sensual mouth with the tempting full bottom lip.

"Move along now girls, you are taking up the entire width of this corridor!"

Mrs Collins, the resident drama tutor, ushered them along, which gained her a grateful nod from Arthur.

More exhaling, this time from the adoring fans, as they reluctantly began to make headway to their next class, fluttering lashes coquettishly at Arthur over their shoulders.

Thank god for that.

_Wait…_

What was wrong with him, he usually adored that type of attention?

Soon the hallway was empty once more, Arthur appreciated the solitude, it enabled him to consider the feelings that had brought him to where he presently stood.

Merlin…

Butterflies were fluttering, he was breathing in uneven bursts and could feel the palms of his hands dampen slightly in anticipation. Arthur was shocked to discover his body so responsive at merely the thought of the object of his lust.

This desire was slowly but surely eating away at his self control and Arthur found it disconcerting to say the least, as usually his relationships were fairly tepid and based on little more than affection. If you could call the short term flings he dabbled in relationships.

It was a common occurrence for him to feel impatient with the girl he was dating, quickly becoming bored of their company and the attraction that they had once held. Arthur found the chase exhilarating and had doubted that there was anyone alive who had the ability to hold his interest for long.

Everybody had their waterloo though...

Arthur decided ruefully that he had encountered his, in the form of a skinny, teenage boy who really shouldn't be able to arouse such emotions in him. He had never previously experienced confusion regarding his sexuality, unlike several other students at Camelot Academy. Acceptance, that he felt not only a physical desire for Merlin, but also an emotional response, came surprisingly easily, for someone usually so unwilling to commit.

The shrillness of the school bell rang out, interrupting Arthur's acknowledgment of this fact. Lifting his head, he directed his attention towards a brightly painted yellow door. The fluttering was out of control, he forgot to breathe and hurriedly Arthur rubbed his hands on a silk handkerchief which he had hunted around for in his pocket.

Nervous? Arthur was unfamiliar with the feeling but then nothing had ever been so important…nor its outcome.

_Merlin mattered_.

*

Morgana glared fiercely at Merlin, as he assumed an adoring expression and peered in the direction of the tall, dark haired boy who was handing out assignment papers to the class.

"Stop that!" She hissed at him angrily, with such a look of mortification on her face that Merlin immediately repented, smiling apologetically at his friend.

Morgana's behaviour was so completely out of character, whenever she was in the same vicinity as Lancelot, that he hadn't been able to stop himself from parodying it.

"I'm sorry Morgana, I guess that I'm not used to seeing you so..."

He searched for the correct term with which to describe her.

"Love struck, I suppose."

He decided that love struck perfectly described Morgana at this moment. Looking at her livid face, he amended that thought. It had applied to her before he had begun staring moony eyed at the tall strapping lad who was assisting their chemistry tutor until Christmas time, which was in just under a month's time. Morgana could be remarkably sensitive when it came to the subject of Lancelot, for someone who was usually the first to see a joke at her own expense, excepting of course any regarding her status or wealth.

The bell rang, making him jump with fright and rush to stuff all of his books away into his rucksack, before heading for the door. Morgana did the same but in a leisurely fashion, before, with a last wistful look at Lancelot, also walking to the exit.

"Aagh!"

Morgana was walking behind him, so when she stopped abruptly letting out a cry of pain, he didn't have a clue what had caused it. She was kneeling on the hard floor of the hallway, clutching her left ankle and groaning in apparent agony.

"What on earth have you done Morgana, you twit?"

Glaring at him, and then looking upwards, she met the face of the person responsible for her suffering.

Arthur... what luck!

Morgana's quick mind immediately started to ponder on how she could use this circumstance to get closer to Lancelot.

Merlin followed her gaze and on whom it had focused. His rapidly circling thoughts weren't quite so positive about this chance meeting and he was doing all he could to avoid the other boy's eyes.

Arthur! Why did it have to be _him?!_

*

Arthur almost smirked and had to restrain himself from appearing too smug, he was going to have to appear both contrite and sympathetic towards Morgana. He had been waiting outside the classroom for what had seemed like an eternity and, when the blasted gong had finally sounded, had sprung into action. His plan had been to bump into Morgana, with the purpose of becoming better acquainted with her and therefore become closer to Merlin. It would also allow him to analyse them together and discover what was required to split them up.

Arthur knew that his friend Lance was assisting Mr. Watkins with this particular chemistry class and planned to involve him in his machinations too.  
Of course Lance couldn't know of his plans, but he was essential to them.

"I'm so sorry, please accept my apologies Morgana."

He thought that he had done that rather well...very sincere, if he said so himself.

He reached down to lift her into his arms, and then glanced at Merlin, who was obviously trying his damnedest to avoid looking in Arthur's direction. Lance passed by them at that moment and did a double take as he surveyed Morgana lying in Arthur's arms, nestled close.  
_Perfect._ Arthur almost purred.

"What on earth?!"

Lance trailed off as his gaze swept over both Morgana and Arthur, and then moved to where Merlin stood, as if to assess his reaction to the closeness of the other two.

Merlin was watching them with a twisted smile, seeing perfectly what Morgana was up to with her eyes flitting between Arthur and Lancelot. What he was trying to suppress, was his ignoble desire to reach over and drag poor injured Morgana out of Arthur's arms. He couldn't account for this and only hoped it didn't show on his face.

"You need to rest that ankle Morgana, it doesn't appear swollen but it should be elevated."

Arthur dictated this then continued, quite getting into his stride, asking Lance and Merlin..."Why don't you two come along with us to the canteen and we can all enjoy lunch together and ensure that this enchanting creature behaves herself."

This wasn't a suggestion and Lance, knowing Arthur well, complied.

"Merlin?" Arthur said his name softly when he was the sole person who remained where he was and didn't follow.

Merlin finally met the piercing blue gaze and was taken aback by the intensity that radiated towards him. With an abrupt nod he walked alongside the others and couldn't help feeling that something wasn't quite right.

*

Merlin called himself all kinds of idiot for agreeing to join the other three for the hour lunch break. Morgana was currently giggling like a five year old, not the sophisticated young woman she claimed to be and usually was. This was going to be pure hell.

Glancing at Lancelot, he supposed that at least he wasn't alone suffering in purgatory. He was obviously trying his hardest to appear oblivious to the flirting that was going on, barely inches from where he sat and in Merlin's opinion not succeeding convincingly at all. Maybe Morgana should quit whilst she was ahead and take note of the fact that her crush was actually beginning to look slightly green around the gills. Perhaps she didn't care anymore though and had now found bigger fish to fry?

Since his encounter with Arthur, the previous day, Merlin had not been able to get the handsome and charismatic blonde out of his head. He couldn't understand why he found it so difficult to stop thinking of Arthur completely.  
Frowning, he began to believe that he would soon find this rather easy though, as a powerful finger tapped Morgana's dainty nose in reproving humour for some comment she had made. For fucks sake, couldn't he keep his hands to himself for just one freaking moment!

"Are we boring you Merlin?"

The sound of his name snapped his attention up to that sinfully gorgeous...

Whoa!!! Merlin felt the beginnings of a blush stain his face as he realised why he had been so put out at Morgana being the focus of Arthur's attention and the reason for him occupying his own thoughts. Why, for god's sake, did he have to feel like this about _him?_

He had been putting a dampener on all thoughts of lust, kisses and Arthur's rather well built body but this was something else. He shouldn't feel jealous! Sure, he had felt a slight rush to the head during that first meeting, but he had put that down to Mordred and his cronies. The idea of Morgana being Arthur's prey had bothered him, although he had told himself that he was just feeling protective. Arthur had a terrible reputation for breaking hearts after all. He may have been slightly envious but he hadn't been aware of how deeply he felt. Arthur was the last person he should be falling for and whom he had the slimmest chance of winning.

Observing them, Merlin worried again that she might be developing a crush on Arthur, then catching Morgana sneakily peek at Lancelot he stifled a sigh of relief. Why, Merlin didn't know, since he personally had no chance in hell of catching Arthur himself.

_Be careful Morgana_. Merlin anxiously felt she was playing a dangerous game. He may not like watching her flirt with Arthur, but she was still his best friend and he didn't want to see her hurt.

A cough, this time, interrupted his thoughts and he looked up into Arthur's face which was suffused with laughter.

"_Really_ Morgana I don't know how you put up with him, does he always have his head in the clouds?"

Merlin felt like hitting out at the smug and self satisfied grin as it seemed to be taunting him somehow. This spoiled, rich and too good looking guy was humouring himself at his expense and obviously didn't give a toss about how it made him feel.

Arthur wanted to crow with delight as he watched Merlin almost squirm in his seat with unease. His whiter than white skin had filled with colour and he hadn't yet managed to look him in the eye for longer than a few seconds.

Since he had followed them to their class the day before, Arthur had discovered through Lance, when Morgana and Merlin's next chemistry class was scheduled and had turned up awaiting their exit. Now he was receiving his rewards. The twin expressions on Lance and Merlin's faces were a picture and little did they realise just how telling they were.

Morgana glancing at Lance was clearly delighted as if finally realising that the look on his face was one of jealousy and annoyance. Arthur regretted his having to hurt Lance through his own performance of adoring attention towards Morgana as he knew that Lance had feelings for her. He decided that in reflection he should be thanked, as Lance would probably have taken until next Christmas to build up the nerve to ask Morgana out on a date. As it was, seeing the glint in his friend's eye, Arthur wouldn't be surprised if Morgana found herself horsed out of the canteen in a fireman's lift. It was the quiet ones that you had to watch out for.

It was also becoming more obvious by the second that he had made a monumental mistake in thinking that Merlin and Morgana were a couple.  
They had a stronger bond than most of your average high school friendships, which had thrown him off balance initially, but now he could see clearly that it was almost a sibling relationship. Of course the peck on the lips here and there that they shared had pushed him towards his first impression of their relationship. This had been cleared up to his satisfaction though when Morgana had giggled and told him of the game she and Merlin played in order to scare off unwanted admirers. Well that _wouldn't_ be happening in the near future.

He found himself chuckling softly to himself and decided to put the next part of his plan into action.

Merlin immediately grew suspicious as Arthur moved to the chair which sat beside his own, away from Morgana.

"What do _you _want?"

He felt himself crimson for about the umpteenth time, thinking that Arthur probably thought he was either some type of imbecile or just extremely rude. Arthur was certainly looking at him closely but not in anger, it was almost...Well it couldn't be what he had initially believed, Merlin strictly warned himself against becoming delusional.

"I was going to say that we should start heading to the sports centre if we are to make it in time for class."

Merlin's response-a dropped jaw. A gentle finger lifted it back into place and a slow smile lit up Arthur's face.

"I don't understand?" Merlin was starting to think his lack of sleep recently had addled his brain as his thought processes were really not operating up to speed at all.

"It's perfectly simple; I am going to be assistant coach to the track team until the end of term," Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, "It looks great on your C.V. if you have extra credits and just as Lance is helping out Mr. Watkins in the chemistry classes, I'll be assisting within the P.E. department."

How was he going to manage to hide his feelings if pushed into such close proximity with Arthur on a regular basis?

"Will it really be so difficult for you?"

_WHAT!_ Merlin for a blinding minute thought that Arthur had read his mind, but then...

"You look like someone has poured sour milk down your throat, am I really that bad?"

A swallow then an abrupt shake of his head was all Merlin could manage.

"Great, I hear you are the star of the team and I'm looking forward to working with you and developing your skills," a sly wink accompanied this remark, "so like I said, we'd better hit the road or you'll be in trouble and I will be sacked before I have even started."

Pulling Merlin to his feet Arthur waved cheerfully at Morgana and Lance who looked after them with respective looks of smugness and annoyance on their faces

*

Morgana's smirk faded slightly as she turned back round to face Lancelot and observed him warily, for this was not the boy she dreamily gazed at whenever she got the chance. Now he was looking right back at her and it wasn't in any way like what her fevered dreams had imagined.

"Lancelot?" She let her voice trail away, unsure suddenly on how to continue and what to say that would remove the expression of distaste from his face. By flirting with Arthur she had obviously gone too far and shocked him.

Hell...if she hadn't done something then she would be wrinkled, old and past it before any progress had been made. She had always known that it would ultimately have to be her who started anything between them and usually that wouldn't have bothered her. However Lancelot was different, he was the one. A shy one at that and her exuberant personality had become more subdued whenever she had been in his company. If you could count being in the same classroom, with little interacting, company. Cue mass hilarity for her dear buddy Merlin, who had revelled in teasing her for her uncharacteristic behaviour.

_Merlin_... A small worried frown temporarily marred her beauty as she considered the previous hour spent in the canteen with her friend. Morgana knew him extremely well, better than anyone, apart from perhaps Hunith who was both mother and father to him. She had seen his reactions to her playing with Arthur and in turn the way Pendragon had amused himself for a short while with her. Being no fool she had seen no genuine interest in those blue eyes for her.

No, she considered thoughtfully, that gaze had been flickering over to Merlin on regular intervals just like hers had been doing with Lancelot.

Oh!

That would explain a lot, for why else Arthur would flirt with her if he knew his friend liked her. Which he did, she decided determinedly as she watched his dark visage from under her lashes across the table, he had just required a push in the right direction. Well in this case a pretty humongous shove by his best friend.

Arthur really could be sweet; she pondered that laughingly, thinking that he probably wouldn't appreciate the compliment.

Unless… she was wrong?

No, there was no way that Arthur would have just upped and left her with Lancelot if he had wanted her for himself and it hadn't passed her notice that he had been wearing a complacent smile as he left pulling Merlin behind him.

The question was what Merlin thought of Arthur? The word doh immediately sprung to mind. Morgana could have kicked herself for being so stupid and obtuse and not seeing what was under her very nose.

The other day she had known something was troubling Merlin but she had let it go and seeing Lancelot in her chemistry class had distracted her from repeating her searching prods for him to share. Merlin had begun acting strangely after chatting to Arthur the day before and now in the canteen he had looked pale and upset. Perhaps he had been jealous of their flirting and god… she had hurt her best friend. How was she to have known though, she just hoped Merlin had a good strong sense of self preservation for he would be mad to get involved with Arthur.

Morgana was certain that Arthur was chasing her friend and not knowing his intentions she was determined to protect Merlin who she knew to be vulnerable. As well as anyone else at Camelot academy she knew of Pendragon's reputation and visibly paled at the thought of Merlin being used then dropped by a great height after he had served his purpose.

Hmm so Arthur was chasing her friend and possibly had an inkling of his attraction to him. Well it was up to her to watch his back as she had always done since she had been knee high.

"Excuse me; it looks as if I'm superfluous to requirements here as you are obviously dreaming of the blue eyed boy."

Morgana watched in horror as Lancelot got to his feet with every appearance of dignity and outrage, sweeping towards the open double doors recently vacated by Merlin and Arthur.

"Wait, Lancelot!"

Throwing any such pretence at dignity to the wind herself, Morgana ran after him but had forgotten about her aching ankle that immediately commenced it's throbbing as soon as she picked up pace.

"Aagh!"

Morgana grabbed the nearest chair and held on for dear life, grateful for its support that ensured she could lift her foot from the ground. She then slid onto its seat breathing heavily and feeling the prick of angry tears brushing them away. She didn't do weeping or the weakly woman act at all.

He had just gone. There was no way this was ending in this manner, Morgana swore this to herself. She would get her man and Merlin, if Arthur deserved him, would get his.

If it was the last thing she did.


	3. A plan in action

Merlin was just _allowing_ himself to be dragged all the way to the sports hall without a word of protest. Morgana would have been horrified.

"You had better hurry and get changed; I think we are already five minutes late for the beginning of training."

Arthur appeared to have lost his easy humour of earlier and even the slightly taunting tone had vanished to be replaced by a no nonsense approach. In fact it was exactly like the voice he had heard Arthur use on Mordred and his gang when they had been attacking him. _Why did __he__ deserve it?__  
_  
Merlin watched as Arthur about turned and marched out over the playing fields, heading towards the tutor Miss. McIver who was the games mistress.  
Well he obviously wasn't going to acknowledge him now, probably because Morgana wasn't present. Arthur probably thought that he had to keep in her good books by charming her friends whenever she was around.  
_Fuck him then_.

Arthur watched carefully as Merlin lined up alongside the other students who had been picked to represent Camelot academy. He certainly didn't appear any stronger than the rest and in fact was one of the slighter of those racing.

God, he was like a greyhound... Arthur was awed as he watched the race unfold and Merlin comfortably beat the rest of the field in what appeared to be an easy feat for him.

"Amazing, isn't he." This was Miss McIver.

Arthur nodded and murmured, almost to himself, "yes, amazing..."

He had started to distance himself as they had approached the sports facilities, for he knew that he couldn't allow himself to show his feelings in front of an audience. Arthur had glimpsed the tiniest flicker of hurt in the other boy's eyes when he had ordered him to get moving and had felt an answering pang in his chest.

It was scaring him; these feelings. Merlin was forcing emotions from him that he hadn't even realised he was capable of.

The whistle sounded, splitting up the class and sending kids haring off towards the changing rooms. Merlin was making slow progress now, walking over the grass, head lowered and seemingly deep in thought.

"Would you mind some company?"

Arthur's deep voice, warmer somehow, brought Merlin's soulful eyes up to meet icy blue.

"Oh, are you talking to me now then?"

Merlin turned away and quickened his steps heading swiftly towards the rest of his classmates who were piling indoors.

_"Damn it!"_

Arthur glowered after him and was about to follow when he heard light footsteps behind him and a familiar voice dripping in faux concern.

"Oh _dear_, did big strong Arthur get the brush off?"

Then.

"I've been looking for you."

Swinging around he stared into Morgana's stern face and seeing her about to fall over despite her attempts to hold herself upright, assisted her to a nearby bench.

_"I can manage!"_

"Sure you can, just hush up and take a seat before you fall down."

Her glare in response was fearsome and he waited, amused, when she parted her lips no doubt preparing to strike back.

"I know that you have feelings for Merlin."

Arthur stared back at her and shot back immediately.

"Yes, what of it."

Morgana gaped at the ease of his agreement. Then she started to notice that his back was held a little too straight and his eyes flickered slightly..._apprehensively? _

So he cared more than she had realised and wasn't afraid to admit it? Morgana decided that she wasn't going to let him off too easily but she would probably need his help if she was to win Lancelot. Likewise Arthur would benefit from her aid_ if _he met with her approval.

Smiling up at him, Morgana smiled innocently causing Arthur to consider what in the blazes she was plotting now.

"I think that you and I need to talk, we may be able to help each other and I want to ask you a few questions first."

Arthur hesitated then nodded in agreement, "About Merlin?"

She grinned, "Oh yes, about him, and you had better have the right answers ready."

*

Arthur pushed open the door to the office he privately used as head boy and supported a protesting Morgana to the nearest chair. As soon as her bottom hit the cushioned leather seat though, she instantly ceased to complain.

"My god, you have a nice little set up here, don't you?"

Arthur accepted the thrust and smiled, extremely patiently he felt, at what was fast becoming the gnat in his ear. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and loudly, attempting to portray to Morgana just how irritating he found her.  
He could always guarantee her cutting to the chase though, which was why he wasn't surprised when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Essentially I want to know what your intentions are towards Merlin and to warn you..."

She glowered as Arthur's lips began to twitch.

"_Warn_ you," She repeated herself, emphasising the word this second time and looking Arthur straight in the eye, "that if you _don't _treat Merlin with respect or you have _no_ _intention_ of beginning a relationship with him, then I will hunt you down and personally ensure that you never provide an heir for your daddy's precious kingdom."

By the time she got to the _hunt him down _part of her tirade, Arthur had tears streaming down his face and was shaking with laughter. He finally managed to bring himself back under control and with a sober face solemnly swore that he would do his utmost to follow out the guidelines which had been laid out by said Morgana.

"Well if you're going to make a mockery of me and the situation." Morgana was in a sulk now glaring at the blonde ogre who now appeared perfectly straight faced with no evidence of his earlier mirth.

"I'm sorry Morgana I don't mean to laugh but... look at you, then look at me."

Morgana frowned at his tall, well muscled build as compared to her slender shape and relative lack of height.

"Believe me buster if it was to protect Merlin, then I could take you, or give it a damned good try!"

Arthur realised that there was no real point to this conversation as they both basically had the same desire. Well maybe not _exactly_ the same one.

One point they seemed to absolutely agree on though was that Merlin should be happy and all he had to do was convince this harpy that he genuinely wanted that. Arthur could see that he would have to watch out for overly interfering friends, if he _eventually _got some sort of break through with Merlin.

"Morgana, let me lay it on the line will you?"

She broke off her muttering about heartbreakers, womanisers and the like to nod mutely at him.

"Here are the plain facts." Arthur took a sharp breath in nervous anticipation of what he was about to say.

"I am in love with Merlin and just want to be with him, it's as simple as that."

He found that he couldn't avoid looking Morgana in the eye, despite previously, for all his bravado, slightly fearing this declaration that he knew had to come. Yet now here he was, proudly and boldly announcing to Merlin's best friend, a girl he barely knew, that he loved him.

_"I'm speechless!"_ Morgana was staring at him mouth agape and Arthur could only think, half hysterically, that he was glad that she was sitting down as she looked like she was in a state of shock.

"Obviously_ not _since you are still talking!" Arthur couldn't resist pointing that out and patted her on the shoulder when it looked as if she would explode. He should probably tell her about his planning and engineering of their present situation with Lance and Merlin but something told him she was probably up to speed.

Morgana convinced him of this in no time at all.

"Right, so it looked as if you were getting precisely nowhere with Merlin a moment ago, despite somehow worming your way into the P.E. department."

She smirked.

"Have I got it right so far?"

God he _hated_ that smirk. Probably what annoyed him most about Morgana was that she was the female equivalent of him and therefore knew all of his tricks. He smiled, as he suddenly remembered that she needed him just as much, if she wanted help to secure Lance.

God she _detested _that smirk. Drat it but she might need his help to mediate with Lancelot... oh well time to swallow her pride.

"I believe that you mean what you say regarding Merlin but we have to come up with a plan to make things right for us all."

Arthur smiled at her knowingly.

"Go on," he prompted her to say the actual words; after all he shouldn't have to be the only one to spill their guts today.

Scowling she continued, "Okay, okay, I need your help with Lancelot as he isn't talking to me right now and maybe you can talk him round."

"By persuading him that there was nothing between us you mean?"

Morgana nodded, becoming upset again, as she recalled the anger in Lancelot's eyes as he had stormed out of the room. If looks could kill.

"We have to come up with a plan, if we are both agreed that we are happy with the desired outcome?" His brow furrowed in concentration.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Aw Arthur, is that your way of asking if you have my blessing for you two love birds?"

When Arthur just pinned her with a frustrated stare, she unbent a little, feeling guilty as she saw how genuinely he seemed to want her approval.

"Fine, I can see that you _do_ care and for what it's worth, you have my endorsement."

Arthur was about to thank her when...

"Just don't hurt him."

_  
__Something's would never change. ___

  
"We only have a matter of weeks until the Christmas dance and I for one want the partner of my choosing to attend with me," Morgana stated this determinedly, picturing herself floating around the dance floor in Lancelot's strong arms, held close...

_Cough.__  
_

"You're not the _only_ one, so we need to get to work, as of _now_."

She felt her mouth widen as she registered what he had said.

"_You_ would attend the school party with _Merlin_ as your partner, _are you serious_?"

"Deadly."

Beaming an honest to goodness smile at him, for perhaps the first time, Morgana reached out her hand towards Arthur.

"Here's to a successful outcome, shake on it partner."

*

Merlin sat on the wooden bench in the men's changing room, frustrated, and tugging at his jeans, when he found that he couldn't pull them up.

"Um Emryes, you have put your T-shirt on back to front and I think you kind of have two feet in the same trouser leg."

This helpful comment from Will, who was sitting in the far corner, stopped Merlin's restless and agitated movements. They were the only people still getting dressed and Merlin darted an embarrassed, grateful smile in his direction.

Will was an extremely strong runner in most distances, although not possessing as much stamina nor speed as Merlin. He was also easy to talk to. Probably because Will came from a similar background to himself, unlike _someone else _he could think of. Merlin had often been on the cusp of asking him out, if it hadn't been for his own uncertainty and doubt over the other boy's inclinations.

He remembered Arthur and the coolness he had shown him earlier and his smile hardened for a second before focusing back on Will. Silence filled the small, yet expensively furnished, changing facility.

"So, Emyres."

The hesitant tone captured Merlin's attention; he quickly fastened his leather belt before concentrating on what Will was saying.

"The school dance is like two weeks away... are you going? _with someone_, I mean?"

Merlin stared, wondering if he could possibly have understood Will correctly, or if he was reading too much into an innocuous remark.

"I just wondered if you wanted to go, with me?" the other boy spoke quickly rushing over his words.

Okay, so no mistaking _that_ then.

Merlin considered this, flushing slightly as he tried to banish all thoughts of a tall, blonde and gorgeous hunk from his head. There was no way in this lifetime that he had a chance with Arthur so he may as well move on. Will seemed a decent guy and they did share interests. Importantly Merlin didn't feel inadequate in _his_ presence. Ignoring the fact that he was forcibly convincing himself that this was a great idea, Merlin found himself nodding in agreement.

"Great!" Will beamed over at him.

Merlin was satisfied that here was one guy at least, who seemed to desire his company.

"I'll give you a call nearer the time to make the arrangements and maybe I could join you for lunch tomorrow?"

Suddenly Merlin wasn't sure that this was what he wanted. Sliding, he was sinking deeper into the quick sand by the second. He couldn't help being aware that the other boy was markedly more enthusiastic about their _date _than he was himself. Maybe this was a bad idea; he liked Will and didn't want to hurt him.

"Will, about the dance, I mean, are you _sure_ that you want to go with..."

He couldn't bring himself to retract his agreement outright.

Will smiled a little sadly at him. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

_How had he jumped to that conclusion so fast?_ Merlin wondered. _How had he known?_

"You don't have to be a mind reader, I've seen you moping around the place recently and usually it comes down to romantic problems. I mean, we _are_ in high school."

Merlin couldn't help laughing at this and hung his head not sure of what to say in response.

"It's fine Merlin, we can still go together, unless..."

Merlin looked enquiringly at him when he paused in mid-sentence.

Will continued, looking decidedly nervous. "It's not _me_ you fancy is it and you're just not sure about whether your ready for anything public?"

Merlin's sad eyes said it all.

"Oh... _okay_...it was worth a try. I've always liked you Merlin, you know."

Merlin surveyed the tall, brown eyed brunette who was actually very attractive and a genuinely decent guy. It would have thrilled him to hear this, even a few days ago, but now he couldn't seem to get enthusiastic about anything.

Will smiled sadly at him but repeated his earlier statement.

"I meant it, we can still go together and who knows maybe we'll have a better time than you think."

Merlin nodded not wanting to say the truth out loud, that would be cruel... He couldn't tell Will that actually the only arms that he wanted to be held in were those of a particular blue eyed blonde, who had obviously cast a spell on him.

Merlin had to restrain a laugh at that passing thought, how ironic. Not even Morgana was aware of his abilities and she had been his best friend since childhood. He wouldn't be heading down that path though as he only wanted Arthur if the man himself held genuine feelings for him. _Would hell freeze over?__  
_

They walked alongside each other, both deep in thought, to the main school building. When he reached his next class, Will turned to give him a gentle smile before heading inside to join his fellow students.

Merlin watched him go; worrying over what to do for the best.

*

Morgana quietly entered the room, using the key provided and closed the door carefully behind her. The angry exclamation which greeted her entrance made her wince but she continued walking purposefully nearer to the desk.

"What in the _hell_ is going on Arthur, what is _she_ doing here?"

Lance had been sitting on the desk within Arthur's private study, staring out of the window, when she had made her entrance. Watching her now through burning eyes, he wondered what in the hell Arthur was up to.

He had reluctantly agreed to meet Arthur here, to discuss the up and coming dance that they were both supposed to be assisting with the planning of. Arthur in his role of head boy had no option but Lance actually kind of enjoyed it, although he would never have admitted that to anyone.

However, as soon as he had sat down, Arthur had coolly strolled up to the door and turned the key in the lock before throwing the key out of the window.  
Lance had thought that his friend had gone mad as he watched Arthur sit down, with a satisfied sigh, into his padded chair and just looked at him across the table without saying a word.

Until _she_ had joined them, he had been alternately pacing the floor, trying to get Arthur to speak and finally settling himself down on the table to just look back at Arthur in return or past him at the blue sky outside.

"Not a bad catch," Arthur nodded at Morgana with a mocking smile.

"Thanks, I try, it was heavy though," At this point Morgana held up a large brass key, in fact the very one Arthur had recently used to trap them in this blasted study.

Baffled, Lance swung his gaze between the two of them wishing that he knew what on earth they were talking about. He couldn't believe that he had finally fallen for a girl who was infatuated with his best friend. The way that they had been carrying on in the canteen had really got to him, especially as he had realised that Morgana had been playing them both off against each other. To use him to try to make Arthur jealous with little flickering looks and lashes fluttering in his direction. Lance almost growled. Why couldn't she just settle for one guy?

Arthur took the key from Morgana and swung to his feet before heading for the door.

"Where are you going, I thought we needed to talk?"

Arthur grinned at his friend, "If I were you I would listen to what Morgana has to say, she talks a lot of sense, you'd be surprised."

This earnt him a scowl from Morgana but, to Lance's astonishment, it lacked any heat. What in the hell was going on?

"I'll just say one last thing Lance...things aren't always what they appear. Morgana and I, we were never anything other than a smokescreen or mirage if you like, I'll let her explain."

"Good luck!" Morgana called after him with a grin on her face, clearly delighted with herself.

As Lance watched open mouthed, Arthur let himself out of the room and turned the key in the lock from the outside.


	4. Green eyed monster

Lance stared as she approached with a dazzling smile. She always made his senses swim and all reason and logic flee.

Morgana sat at the seat recently vacated by Arthur and stared deeply into his eyes, searching for the right words that would make everything all right for them both.

"Lancelot..."

"Just stop there Morgana, I don't know what the two of you are up to but I won't be fucking toyed with!"

God was she _crying?_

A single tear slowly trailed down her high left cheekbone. It was difficult to tell who was more shocked, the usually controlled Morgana or the instantly contrite Lance.

"God I _never_ cry!"

Abruptly turning to face the window, she held her slight frame stiffly, unwilling to let him see her tears. The feel of his reassuring grip on her shoulders filled her with sudden heat and turning blindly, through the tears, swept her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. Several highly enjoyable moments passed as they both sought to get closer..._closer._Then Morgana was cut loose from her anchor and she found herself being held apart from him at arms length.

"You and Arthur, aren't you?" his stare allowed no room for lies.

"There never was an Arthur and Morgana story, you idiot. It has always been _you_ that I wanted ..._always."_Lance frowned considering this, not quite ready to allow the mushrooming happiness inside him to overpower him, the tiny doubt left in his mind needing to be appeased.

"So what Arthur was saying rather cryptically when he left?"

"He finally gets it," she mocked, "a round of applause."

Morgana squealed as he roared, grabbed her, lifted her into a bear hug and then swung her around in his arms before pulling her in tight. Lips met and no more talking was done for a good while.

"So you are coming to the dance with me" Morgana demanded, deciding to get what she wanted confirmed as soon as possible.

"I thought it was supposed to be the guy who asked the girl, or am I out of date?" Lance's grin was full of delight as he let his eyes roam over her.

"Is that a yes?"

God she was like a bulldog, what was he letting himself in for?

He pressed his mouth softly against hers. "It's a yes."

Privately he doubted that he'd had a choice. Not that he would have chosen differently.

Morgana bamboozled him again by pulling free and stating, "Well that's us sorted; I wonder how blondie is managing?"

Lance just looked at her and quirked an eyebrow before giving up. The witch was destined to confuse him, so he did the only thing he could, he tugged her back into his arms wiping the smirk of her face.

*

Arthur swept into the canteen in a towering rage; he couldn't ever remember feeling quite so...he didn't think that there was any one word that would adequately sum up his current inner demons.

_When he got his hands on him._

*

_  
__About thirty minutes previously...__  
_

It had all started when Arthur had left his study, feeling rather pleased with himself and gone in search of Merlin. He had headed to the men's toilets first, to relieve himself certainly but also to take a moment to think about what he was going to say. Then the blow had struck. Concealed within a cubicle, he had heard the door open and two voices enter the room.

"That's brilliant news though Will, he said yes didn't he?"

Arthur suppressed a sound of annoyance; he didn't need to hear the ramblings of kids whilst he did his business. The second voice replied though, bringing Arthur's full attention onto their conversation.

"Yes he did, but Merlin doesn't seem to know what he wants and somehow I don't think that it's me."

_  
__Merlin? _Arthur wondered urgently what Merlin had said yes to, it sounded like...

"So, is he definitely going to be your partner for the dance, it is confirmed, you don't sound overly certain Will?"_**  
**_

A sudden rush of blood to the head knocked Arthur sideways for a second and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from shouting out something dramatic and embarrassingly girly like _he's mine; keep your grubby paws off of him!__This... Will, _replied, "Yes, I told you he did agree but like I say I don't want to be second best to anyone."

_Too right you don't. _Arthur growled, before suddenly thinking carefully, had that little punk just said what he thought he had?

Hmm, so he believed that Merlin liked someone else did he? Arthur just prayed that this meant what he wanted it to, because if it didn't he was going to have Merlin's guts for garters. He was aware of Merlin's attraction to him, which flared up whenever they were together; creating a tense atmosphere that usually resulted in Arthur becoming extremely frustrated. Sure he had attempted to fan Merlin's desires with a little flirting with Morgana, but he hadn't expected him to find another date. If he was correct in his assumptions, Merlin might not believe that he returned his feelings, which was why he had accepted _that __as his partner__._Arthur felt outraged that Merlin would even consider attending with anyone else, not stopping to let reason point out that actually he had no claim to Merlin himself. Reason had no place in Arthur's head at that moment. Taking a deep breath, just to ensure that he didn't kill the lad as soon as he set eyes on him, Arthur vacated his stall. Anyway he wasn't sure, initially, which of the two little fuckers was him.

Until the two boys spotted him and the shorter one whispered, eyes wide, "Hey Will, isn't that Arthur Pe..."

The other boy, who was nearly as tall as Arthur with a chestnut wave of hair, quickly shushed him, "Shut it James, your going to get us into bother, he doesn't appear too cheerful."

Understatement of the century. Arthur trained his glower onto Will, now he knew that _he _was the boy who had _dared_ to attempt to steal Merlin away. _His Merlin._  
The two younger boys glanced worriedly at each other then scampered.

Arthur's tightly clenched fist relaxed infinitesimally. _That boy _would never know, just how close he had come, to finding himself wrapped around the sink he had been leaning over.

The relaxed and almost cocky Arthur from before had vanished completely, now he just wanted blood. He had to find Merlin and sort this out once and for all. Leaving the toilets, he began to walk down the corridor towards the canteen, where he assumed Merlin would be. Grimacing, he saw the now annoyingly familiar chestnut head just in front of him walking towards the entrance to the canteen. He could just about hear what they were saying, but damn it he really didn't want to.

"Do you think that _he_ will be here?" Will's companion was looking up at him and obviously asking about Merlin.

Arthur gritted his teeth and tried to remain calm.

"Oh I hope so; I've decided to go for it regardless of the other guy. In fact I may go in for a kiss if I can get him alone."

For _fucks_ sake, the little shit was _asking _for it! With a disregard for where he was or who was around, Arthur charged at the boy in front knocking him to the ground. The shout of his name barely penetrated as Morgana, with Lancelot in tow, ran towards them looking horrified.

*

Merlin sat eating his lunch, a lone figure at the long, narrow table. Where the hell had everybody gone?

The sound of commotion brought his head up disinterestedly to see what was happening. It was probably just another fight between the Sinclair twins; they seemed unable to go through a single day without fighting about some trivial matter or another. The noise was becoming louder though, they didn't usually make _that_ much noise.

Merlin gaped as he watched Lancelot attempt to pull Arthur back from..._no it couldn't be?_

_Will _was trying to tug himself free from another boy's hold and thankfully wasn't succeeding. God, Arthur would make mince meat of him.

Merlin rushed over to where Morgana stood watching the scene unfold with an anxious look on her face.

Then she spotted him, "Merlin, thank the lord you're here!"

He looked at her doubtfully, wondering how in the hell he could help the situation. He didn't know what had been said, but it had to be bad, judging by the looks on their faces, especially Arthur's.

"Merlin, you _fool, _they are fighting over _you!"__  
_  
Morgana smiled, shaking her head affectionately, thinking only _Merlin_ could have remained so oblivious to what had been developing.

_"What?!"_ Merlin watched in horror as Arthur broke free and went for Will again.

He did the only thing that he could and raced between them holding up an arm to ward Arthur off. The older boy looked ready to shake him out of the way, when he suddenly recognised the pale, ebony head blocking his path.

_"Merlin!"__  
_

He found himself being dragged out of the canteen and up a flight of stairs, then into a room he had never been to before. Watching, as Arthur removed a large brass key from his pocket, he shivered in sudden apprehension.

"It's locked and there is no escape."

Arthur walked back over to the desk and sat down on his chair, lacing his fingers together, "Why don't you take a seat, I've got a lot to say to you, and so you may as well get comfy."

Merlin wasn't deceived by this seemingly concerned remark, he could still see the fury in Arthur's eyes rendering them the palest blue, like icy shards that could cut you until you bled. It sounded dramatic but there was no mistaking that determined look on Arthur's face. In fact, it was exactly like the gaze he had assumed was being directed at Morgana, the day they had first met.  
The predatory stare.

Perhaps.

Merlin gulped nervously.

Perhaps he had been wrong that day assuming it had been for her.

*

Merlin carefully settled into the luxurious chair, "My God, you have a nice set up here."

Unpredictably, Arthur burst out laughing, "Now where have I heard _that_ before?"

Unsure, what in the hell he was going on about, Merlin kept his eyes on the wooden surface of the grainy desk. He tried to catch Arthur unawares with a sneaky peek but with no luck.

The _idiot_ thought that he could watch him unobserved. Arthur couldn't believe that Merlin actually thought that he would be taking his eyes off him for a single second from now on. It just wouldn't be happening.

The sound of Arthur clearing his throat sent his head rushing up and Merlin watched him expectantly to hear what he had to say. A small part of him prayed for a miracle, although not expecting it. Then frowning, he considered the fight that he had interrupted, who had started that and why? Was Morgana right in saying that it had been because of him, or was it totally unrelated? Considering the way he had been heaved off like a sack of potatoes, pushed him into believing that there was a grain of truth in what she had said.

Merlin hated violence, if he discovered that Arthur had attacked Will, unprovoked…He seriously doubted that Will would have started on Arthur, it wasn't in his nature and he really would have to be mad to attempt it.

"Merlin you really are the _biggest fool _it has ever been my misfortune to meet, how the _heck _do you manage to not see what is staring you in the face?!"

"So you think I'm an idiot..._great,_ but surely that's not news to me!"

Stung and confused, Merlin began darting backwards glances towards the locked and bolted door. Unlike Lancelot, who could have perhaps wrestled the key away from Arthur, he could only watch and wait for Arthur to release him. Even with his advantage of actually having the key in the room, whereas Lancelot had seen it being thrown out of the window on the occasion he had been locked within these walls.

Arthur watched the angular face that he could read so easily. His own anger was simmering down, probably because it had never really been directed at Merlin. It was that _interloper_ who had fired up his jealousy and possessive tendencies, when he had believed that he could _take_ Merlin out of Arthur's grasp. The mere thought of this brought a fresh surge of rage before he quickly smothered it; he had more important things to think about. Arthur knew that he shouldn't have attacked the boy and hoped that Merlin wouldn't be too angry when he discovered what exactly had occurred.

Merlin glared at him, having had enough of treading on eggshells, it was time to be honest and show some backbone, "What in the hell were you doing, scrapping with Will in the canteen, practically in full view of the entire school. You _are _the head boy you know."

Arthur winced, no time like the present, best to just get it out of the way and put up his hands in supplication, "Honestly?"

Merlin continued to stare narrowly at him and nodded, ready to catch out any lies or cover ups.

"It was entirely my fault, I attacked him and the sap was only defending himself."

This was admitted reluctantly and Arthur waited for his reaction, sure it couldn't be favourable. Sure enough...

_"You did what!" _Merlin had got to his feet and walked to the window, torn between disgust over Arthur's actions and joy at what they might convey. He determined to himself that he wouldn't become a pushover though; Arthur had to learn that he couldn't behave like that.

With his face still averted he continued, "Will is a friend of mine, yet you struck out at him and for what possible motive. I'm _so_ disappointed that you would do that."

He waited with bated breath for the response and wasn't disappointed.

Arthur felt terrible; his actions had obviously really upset Merlin, "I really regret hurting you and I _know_ that I need to have a stronger hold on my temper."

Merlin was moved by the pleading tone but he hadn't missed what Arthur had failed to say, "Are you also sorry for hurting Will?"

At that Arthur scowled but knew he had gone too far, by actually attacking the boy like a savage. Watching Merlin, he also was aware that he needed to make sure that he was forgiven, "Yes I know what I did was unforgivable."

Arthur felt ashamed, for perhaps the first time in his life, over his own actions.  
Pondering on that, he realised that through Merlin he was experiencing a lot of firsts.

Merlin, watching Arthur's reflection in the glass, observed the range of emotions cross his chiselled face and was satisfied, "I suppose the question now is, _why _you did it?"

The silence lasted about two seconds, _maximum._

With a growl, Arthur marched up to him, swung him round to face him and pressed his face into Merlin's slender, pale neck, "Does _this_ answer your question?"

"Damn it you smell good," Arthur then proceeded to kiss the hell out of the person who had been steadily pushing him towards insanity for the past couple of days.

Merlin placed trembling hands against the muscled chest that was scarcely an inch apart from his own. Looking up into Arthur's eyes, he saw a warmth and tenderness he would never have expected from someone so overwhelmingly masculine.

"I _suppose_ it does," Grabbing fistfuls of blonde hair, Merlin yanked that skilful mouth back down to meet his own and felt his heart swell to hear the deep chuckles that vibrated the body of the guy he loved.

The sound of impatient tapping drew forth disgruntled sounds from them both.

"Ignore them; they will go away if we do," Arthur began nibbling on Merlin's ears, murmuring words like cute and sweet.

Merlin wondered if he had uncovered a fetish and considered how different those terms sounded coming from Arthur and not Morgana. He _liked _this.

"Let us in guys, are you _okay_ Merlin?"

_God_, speak of the devil.

Morgana had obviously left them as long as her deeply embedded protective instincts for Merlin would allow. Now she was like a mother hen cooing through the door after her chick. _How embarrassing._

Lance spoke up now, obviously prodded into it by Morgana, "Sorry Arthur but she needs to know that everything is okay between you two, and then we'll leave you in peace."

"We had better let her see me as she seems to be under the illusion that I'm being tortured or a worse fate has befallen me."

Arthur laughed at the high drama in Merlin's voice and released a long suffering sigh. He was getting lots of practice with them.

Arthur approached the door, unbolted it and then turned the key. Morgana sped in and headed straight for Merlin raking her eyes over him from top to toe.

_"Oh"__  
_  
She had seen his too bright eyes, his reddened lips and tousled hair then?

Merlin smirked as he watched her walk back over to link hands with Lancelot.

"I see you have sorted out your own love life then?"

Morgana blushed furiously and looked up into Lancelot's face with a beaming smile.

"It looks like everyone is pretty content now," Arthur spoke up and began pointedly walking the other couple back towards the exit again.

Merlin smiled as they allowed themselves to be herded out, although he didn't think that Arthur would have stood for protestations.

As Arthur proceeded to slide his hand down the back of his jeans waistband, Merlin decided contentedly that he wouldn't have either.

****

Author: Epilogue type chapter to follow. Mainly as I like to write fluff and I really in this case didn't need much prompting. (slight angst in next chapter)


	5. Happily ever after?

_The evening of the school dance…_

The doorbell ringing sent Hunith into a combination of excited delight but also nervous panic-a contradiction in terms but very accurate as a description for her current state.

She was finally going to get to meet the wonderful Arthur, or as Morgana called him, Sir Blondie-locks. Rather cheeky. Hunith knew Morgana well though and a pet name from her was a stamp of approval. Arthur must be an alright kind of guy.

Answering the door she decided to adjust that assessment as she looked up, then higher still into the fair face of an Adonis. Well maybe she was letting her vocabulary flourish slightly too much but she had to admit Merlin had chosen well. Wearing a black tuxedo that was tailored to perfection, Arthur looked the very definition of sophistication and class.

"Hi, you must be Hunith, lovely to meet you." Arthur held out his hand and felt himself being pulled in for a hug.

"We don't stand on ceremony around here, come on in and it's great to see you too." She thought that she had better not expand on that by adding that she had heard a lot about him from Merlin. She would be in her son's black books for days if not longer.

Arthur wandered in through the low doorway of the picturesque thatch cottage where Merlin lived and decided he much preferred it to the mansion that he called home. He took a seat on the slightly threadbare sofa that Hunith gestured at and brushed imaginary specks from his shoulders.

Merlin obviously resembled his mother in looks with their similarly fair skin and wavy, ebony hair. Arthur smiled as he pictured his boyfriend's face.

His _boyfriend...__  
_  
The smile gradually grew into a satisfied grin at _that _thought, it never failed to.

"Merlin will be down in a moment, can I get you a drink of anything?"

Arthur realised that she was obviously as eager to make a good impression as he was himself. Approaching her by the entrance to the kitchen, Arthur held out his hand to hold hers, "I just want you to know that I would never hurt your son and am serious about making our relationship work."

Arthur didn't mention that he had no intention of ever letting Merlin out of his sight for the rest of his life; there was probably only so much a mother could hear-especially when her only son had _just_ turned seventeen years old.

Her blue eyes, so like Merlin's softened and she ushered him back over to sit down and patted his hand, "You are sweet, I've seen for myself though, these last few weeks, how amazingly happy you make my son and you really don't have to persuade me that you are good for him."

Hunith supposed that she was now failing in her attempts to act like a cool parent, but she hadn't been able to resist responding to Arthur's heartfelt promises.

The sound of footsteps had them both turning in that direction. Arthur slowly eased to his feet and just stood staring at Merlin.

Hunith, observing and correctly reading his expression, hastily left them to it with a gleam in her eye.

Merlin wasn't quite as confident as he faced the boy, who now looked like a man in his suit and so out of his league suddenly.

"You _idiot_, Merlin"

This brought his gaze up sharply, from peering at polished black shoes, to Arthur's exasperated face.

"Come here Merlin!"

He knew that tone, it was the _or else I'm going to do something drastic _tone, that actually Merlin sometimes enjoyed testing to its limits. There could be _delightful_ results. Now wasn't the time for being provoking though and Merlin stepped warily towards him.

Arthur wrapped his hands around his face, cupping Merlin's high cheekbones and leant closer until their noses touched, "Merlin Emryes, you _know_ how I feel about you, so don't _ever_ let me catch that look on your face _again."_

Merlin's confidence came rushing back with a vengeance, "Or else _what?"_

With a smirk and peek through his lashes, he predicted the lunge that resulted in him being thrown onto the sofa and tickled mercilessly until he pled for mercy. He did, only to have Arthur thoroughly ruffle his hair then kiss him senseless.

Pulling a distinctly dazed Merlin to his feet, Arthur grinned, "I guess we had better get going the car won't wait forever."

Stepping out through his front door, Merlin realised that _car_ wasn't quite the word. A stretch limousine sat parked in his driveway and was obviously a source of gossip to the majority of his neighbours, if the twitching curtains were anything to go by.

"Let's get inside."

Merlin got into the back of the limo in record time followed closely by a now openly laughing Arthur, "You are just going to have to get used to this, you know."

Arthur drew him near, for another soft kiss then relaxed back into the plush lining of the vehicle.

Merlin, after pouting slightly, joined in and let his arm rest along the back of the seat and slide down to rest around Arthur's shoulders. He was still a little surprised when Arthur would respond by cuddling in to his encircling arm, the way he was now. It was becoming more natural every day they were together though.

*

The sound of music blaring and laughter heralded the fact that they were approaching Camelot Academy and sure enough the limousine smoothly drew to a halt and the chauffeur appeared to hold open a door.

"Guys, you made it!" _Morgana.__  
_

"How did you know that it was us?" Arthur produced a mocking smile and grasped the hand of his friend Lance, who was her date, to give it a shake.

"I think that you are probably the _only_ couple that are going to arrive in transport like this," Morgana grinned at them.

"It _is _kind of a giveaway," typically, Lance backed her up.

Arthur mentally filed away the idea that arriving at their next party in a battered old jalopy might be a great idea, if it meant he would get at least five minutes _alone _with Merlin. _Without _Morgana dancing in attendance.

After Merlin and Lance had exchanged greetings, they all headed towards the hall that was staging the annual Christmas party.

"Wow you guys did a great job arranging all of this."

Arthur muttered his thanks, much more interested in Merlin's right earlobe at present.

Lance looked chuffed though and the other two boys looked at him with raised brows as a slight flush rose in his cheeks. Morgana laughed and taking his hand pulled him onto the dance floor where he promptly took control.

"Aww, they _are _cute together," Merlin watched as Lance held her close and let Morgana's head nestle on his shoulder.

"Uh huh," Arthur's attention wasn't on the other couple though, it was roaming over Merlin's face and he was definitely plotting something.

With a jerk, Merlin found himself wrapped in Arthur's arms, swaying in time to a sweetly sung ballad, "I don't dance...you _know_ that!" Merlin hissed at him furiously.

"You don't have to, just hold on tight."

Hmmm, maybe on reflection dancing wasn't_ so _bad after all.

As they circled the room, he noticed other couples smiling in their direction and suddenly feeling elated, Merlin responded in kind. He caught sight of Will and was glad to see him in the arms of his friend James; everything had worked out for the best.

At first, when they had _come out_, the whispering that constantly followed them seemed like it would never stop. Now they were accepted, in the main, by the other students as a definite _thing_.

When the song ended, Merlin pulled himself out of Arthur's embrace, "No it's okay, I just need to go outside for a minute and get some fresh air."

He said this to reassure Arthur, who had instantly attempted to tighten his arms around Merlin in protest.

Arthur watched him head for the balcony and went to find a seat where he would have an open view of Merlin when he came back out.

*

Merlin felt anxious as he prepared a speech in his head, tonight was the night, he was going to tell Arthur about his abilities. God, he dreaded the thought of Arthur turning his back on him but he couldn't live a lie.

"Emryes!" The cold voice had him turning, to see Mordred approaching from behind the curtain.

There was no one else nearby and it was now the last place Merlin wanted to be. He turned to leave, when he felt his arm grabbed from behind and his face pushed into the sculpted railing that edged the balcony.

"Why did you say yes to _him_ and not to me, is it because he is a Pendragon?"

Mordred hissed in his ear and twisted his arm viciously causing Merlin to wince in pain.

Enough was enough.

He had taken as much as he was willing to from this snake. Not accepting Mordred's advances had resulted in constant harassment of the type which Arthur had broken up on the first day they had met. Merlin couldn't help it if he hadn't returned Mordred's desires. For that was all it had been, lust, he hadn't even pretended to like Merlin.

Shuddering, Merlin drew upon his magic and felt burning heat envelop his entire body. Mordred released him with a cry of pain, his skin aflame with colour on every part of him, which had touched Merlin. With a fearful look on his face Mordred spun round and ran smack into a brick wall.

Only it wasn't a wall at all...it was Arthur.

A murderously, furious, Arthur.

Merlin gulped and backed away, but for now Arthur's attention was focused on his prey, whom he held around the neck dangerously tightly. Whatever Mordred read in Arthur's eyes he must have found alarming, for Merlin watched as with just the force of a look, he turned and fled.

Arthur walked steadily towards him now and Merlin backed steadily away. Moving faster than he could believe possible, Arthur reached him and just...just _held_ him.

Blinking, Merlin looked up into Arthur's face. It still held all of the aggression of a moment ago but he could see now that it wasn't directed at him.

"Don't let me go or I may kill him yet," Arthur gritted out.

"Did you see...I mean do _you know?"__  
_

Arthur just nodded.

"_Thank God_, if it wasn't for that..." he sighed, "you managed to protect yourself and also me from going to prison for murder."

Merlin gaped up at him and for the second time in his life felt Arthur gently lift his dropped jaw.

"I _know, _how could I not, when every time we kiss your eyes are alight and shining gold, that's not even covering what I see when we do _other _things."

Merlin was beetroot by now but extremely relieved.

"Listen, why don't we head back to mine, I have the place to myself and we can just talk."

Merlin thought this was a great idea, imagining the two of them cosy and curled up in front of the great fireplace. Heading for the curtain, going to draw it back, Arthur's husky voice stopped him. Looking upwards, following his gaze, Merlin's eyes fell on a sprig of Mistletoe which hung from the ceiling.

"Come _here,_ Merlin," Arthur beckoned with a seductive finger and smirk, "It's time to claim my Christmas present, although I warn you I celebrate every single day."

Leaning in and pressing his lips over Merlin's, he drew back, "At least once a day if not _hundreds_ of times."

Merlin could only snuggle in closer to Arthur's warm body and think he must have been a _very_ good boy this past year to get his heart's desire.

THE END

*****

Author: That's it guys. Hope you liked it and cheers for support. I'm a sucker for a happy ending.


End file.
